


Who Do You Think You Are

by addison98



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drunkenness, Hurt, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addison98/pseuds/addison98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael listens to Christina Perri and drunkenly calls Gavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Do You Think You Are

**Author's Note:**

> So if this is different sorry it's posted on mobile and is my way to get out aggressive feelings for my ex.

"RAY!" Michael yells when he's at the bottom of about his fourth beer of the night. Michael had been drinking, it's been over a year and a half since he and Gavin broke up but damn Michael still is every bit of in love with Gavin as the day they met. There isn't a single thing in the world that seems to change Michael's feelings.

Well, except for the drinking that always helps a little bit. It numbs his senses when he's really drunk enough to make the days bearable. It however also makes him numb enough to not care if he makes a dork out of himself or is an even bigger asshole than normal.

Ray was here on damage control. After about the third night of Michael begging him for drunken sex the two worked out a system where Michael would call him over before he started drinking and Ray would come over and make sure Michael doesn't do something he'd regret. There system was working pretty good until tonight.

Ray'd literally taken 15 seconds to run into the bathroom and pee when he heard the yelling.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE. RUNNING 'ROUND LEAVING SCARS! COLLECTING YOUR 'AR OF 'ARTS."

Michael had found the radio and of course Jar of Hearts was playing. The fiery ginger was belting out the lyrics and Ray had thought that it would be okay but then the music stopped and he actually had to stop midstream to focus on what was happening. He heard a dial tone and the sound of Michael putting his empty beer bottle down finally.

"GAVVY? Its micoo." Michael cooed and mimicked Gavins accent. There was a beat and then Michael Underwent an entire personality shift.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE. I LOVED YOU. I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING. IM SITTING HERE A YEAR AND A HALF LATER. A FUCKING YEAR AND A HALF GAVIN, AND I STILL WANT TO PROPOSE. WHY THE HELL DO YOU GET TO CONTINUE LIVING AND MOVE ON BUT IM STUCK FOREVER LOVING YOU. WHY.Why. why. It isn't fair." At this point Michael broke down and left the phone on the table while he started to just gently cry on the floor. Ray hurried into the living room and sighed when he picked up the phone.

"Hey Gav. Yes he's drunk again. It isn't fair you know, he lives you so much still and it's bullshit if you say you don't love him back. Yeah yeah I know your folks and it's wrong and blah blah blah but whatever it's your guys business. I'll see you tomorrow and I know that deep down Michael's sorry for tonight....he's just....emotional."

Ray hung up the phone and got Michael able enough to where he could half drag half have Michael walk into bed and before he shut the door he smiled when Michael lifted his head.

"Ray. You're the best." Then the red heads face was buried in the pillows and Ray returned home with a smile on his face knowing that one day the idiots would realize their feelings and what they have is too real to ignore.


End file.
